Son Of a Sage
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: While Jiraiya was exploring England, he finds Harry in the middle of the forest where his Parents abandoned him. He decides to take him and adopt him as his son. Response to TheAnimeWriterLover Challenge 4.
1. Finding Harry

**Naruto/Harry Potter**

**Jiraya decided one day, he wanted to go and explore the countries outside the Hidden Countries and explore the places. The time period takes place after the Nine-Tail fox attack, and after Harry defeats Voldermort as a baby. Jiraya comes upon England one day, and finds baby Harry in the middle of the forest where he was abandoned by his family (The Potter's). He decided to take the baby and adopt him as his son.**

**Rules**

**- Harry must travel with Jiraya in the Hidden Countries **(Will be shown in the next few chapters.)

**- Parings is up to you **(Surprise, I might change it after all.)

**- Bad!Evil!Manipulating!Dumbledore **(Will be shown in the future chapters.)

**- Other bashing is up to you **

**- The Potter's are alive and Harry's twin brother is the wrong boy who lives **(Done.)

**- How Harry is introduced, goes back for how long, and if saving the wizard world or not is completely up to you**

**- Try not to abandoned the story**

**A/N: I read this challenge and decided to have a try. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter One

_England, November 4, 1981_

Godric's Hollow was a simple, small village with a small bar. Sitting in one of the chairs was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied in a pony tail. He had two shoulder-length bangs that framed his face, with red lines that ran down his face like teardrops. He had a horned forehead protector with the Kanji for **Oil**. That man was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Originally, the man came to explore what was beyond the Hidden Countries. Unfortunately, a few hours ago, while he was exploring and researching in 'England', it had a weird name if you asked him. He discovered that his student, Namikaze Minato, also the Yondaime Hokage died, a tragic death sacrificing his soul to seal the Kyuubi in his son Naruto. It came as a shock to him, the death of the man he saw as son. So, he left to the nearest Bar and started to drink until he could forget.

"ister, Mister!" he heard a voice call him. He turned to the bartender. "Yes?" He asked, he was obviously drunk.

"I'm sorry, but we have to close the bar. It is too late and you drank too much." The man eyed him, looking worried. Jiraiya could see that the man was honestly worried about him, so he stood up, and placed the money on the table. He realized the bartender and him were the only people in the bar.

He walked out of the bar, and tripped two times on the way out. If Tsunada saw him, she'd die from laughter. He ignored the bartender asking him if he needed any help. As he started to search for a motel or something, he heard a voice crying, he ran to it as fast as he can until he reached the middle of the forest. He found a little boy who looked one year old, crying in the forest all alone. He sat beside the little boy. "What is your name, little one?" Jiraiya asked the little boy, he _did_ have a soft spot for little kids.

The little boy stopped crying and stared at him with his green eyes "Hawwy."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Well, little one-" He still wasn't sure what to call him, after all, he still wasn't used to 'England' peoples names. Actually he only knew Ben! And that was The bartender's name. "-Where are your parents?"

Poor, little Hawwy look like he was about to cry again. So Jiraiya continued, "Okay, okay don't cry. How about I help you find them?"

Hawwy stared at him confusedly. Jiraiya felt like he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Of course! Hawwy was still a child! A one years old he couldn't possibly understand everything he told him, right? Jiraiya lend his hand to Hawwy. "Do you want me to help you find them?" He said each world slowly, he wasn't sure if Hawwy understood him or not, but he took his hand. Jiraiya picked up Hawwy and carried him as they searched for Hawwy's parent. Finally they reached an house with an open door. When Hawwy pointed at it they went inside. The house was a mess, different things were scattered everywhere, to Jiraiya, it looked abandoned. Suddenly he heard Hawwy shout. "Padfoo!"

He turned to see Hawwy pointing at a toy in the floor, it was a black dog that looked like the Grim. Jiraiya snorted, Toads are better! He picked the toy and saw that written on the toy stomach 'Padfoot property of Harry Potter'

He tried the name. "Harry." He saw 'Harry' nod his head, clapping in glee. Jiraiya smiled. "So your name is Harry? Well Harry, it seems the house is empty and I can't feel anyone here, so let's search somewhere else, how about that?" Harry didn't seem to care as he tried to reach for 'Padfoot'. He gave the toy to Harry who hugged it tightly, it seems like he missed his toy a lot.

Jiraiya had to admit Harry hugging the toy made an adorable picture. "Let's go Harry-Kun."

As they left the house Jiraiya spotted an old woman walking on the street. He called her, "Excuse me!"

She turned to him as he ran to her. She smiled at him. "Hello, dear."

He introduced himself to the woman nervously, he didn't know why but she scared him a little. "Hi, I'm Jiraiya and this is Harry, he is-" He glance helplessly at Harry, he didn't know how to explain the situation to the old woman.

"Your son," She continued for him. Jiraiya eyes widened. "WHAT? NO!" But the woman ignored him in favor of cooing at Harry and how adorable he is. He had to agree Harry, who was snuggling with Padfoot, was just too adorable to ignore. But it didn't help when Harry called him. "Da!"

Deciding to ignore the whole misunderstanding-And that he liked being called Harry's father- he asked her, "Do you know anything about that house?" He asked pointing at the house he just left.

The woman's eyes filled with pity. "Ah yes, the Potters. They were a family that lived here but moved a few days ago, I saw the couple here this morning with one of their sons. They had two sons, twins to be exact. I didn't say anything but." She glanced to the right then to the left." I saw this morning, they took one of their sons to the forest and came out without him."

Jiraiya eyes hardened, he realized the pity wasn't for the couple, but for the child. The son they seemed to abandon. "You didn't do anything?"

She glared at him. "Of course I did something! I told David!" Seeing Jiraiya's confusion, she explained. "David is considered our village leader, he's the doctor if you have any problems you take it to him."

"And he didn't do anything?!" Jiraiya exclaimed

The woman shook her head. "Of course he did something. He didn't believe me, he and the village men's left to search for the child but they found nothing! So they said I must have imagined it."

Jiraiya turned to stare at Harry. How could they? How could they abandon a son but keep the other? Harry was a sweet child, how could someone abandon him? No parent should _ever_ abandon a child. He didn't want to blame them, he knew some parents out there, not all of them, but some left their children to give them a better life. But not like this, not leave them in a forest. It screamed 'abandonment', he didn't know what to do anymore. Could he leave little Harry in some orphanage? No, absolutely not! He might find a good family with kind parents, but at the same time, he might not. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Excuse me, I have to leave, my wife is waiting for me at home."

The woman smiled at him knowingly . "It was nice meeting you and young Harry here." As she pinched Harry's cheek which was met with one of Harry's pouts.

"Yes, It was nice meeting you too," He mumbled. Yes, he knew he was acting childish, but seriously, could the woman stop with her knowing eyes?

He walked to the edge of the forest, turning around he caught the woman entering one of the houses it was painted blue. He continued until he reached deep in the forest. He placed Harry on the floor. And started to make to draw a portal in the ground. He had to concentrate, making a portal was very difficult. He himself only made two in his whole life.

He didn't really have to make a portal; he could just go on a ship, just like he arrived to the outside countries, but it would take at least a month for it to come back here in 'England'. So his only choice to wait a month for the ship (He didn't know how to sail a boat, not that he would admit that.) or make a portal. So a portal it is.

Finally he finished making the portal. It was a large circle that would take him and Harry to his sensei office. Turning to Harry, he smiled. "Come in, Harry-Kun. I'm going to take you with me to my sensei office."

Little Harry stared at the portal in confusion. He pointed at it. Jiraiya picked him up. "This Portal will only take you and me to my sensei's office."

"An Padfoo!" Little Harry said.

"Huh?" Jiraiya looked confusedly at Harry.

Little Harry pointed at himself. "Hawwy." Then pointed at Jiraiya. "Da!" He showed Jiraiya his toy. "Padfoo!" And finally pointed at the portal.

Jiraiya realized that Harry thought they were going to leave Padfoot in the forest. He ruffled Harry's hair. "And Padfoot."

Harry gave him a big grin, it seems he realized they were not going to leave Padfoot behind.

Picking Harry up, he stood in front of the portal and jumped.

* * *

_Land of Fire, Konoha, November 4_

Sarutobi Hiruzen or otherwise known as 'The Professor' was sitting alone in his office. Not the Hokage office, that was Minato's or at least it was until he died. No, he meant his office in his own house. Sometimes he stayed there when his children were young, he would finish his paperwork while his dear wife Biwako prepared tea so they can enjoy it together when he finished. He remembered how both his children's Taiki and Asuma would run to his office laughing and playing 'Ninja'.

_Good times. _He mused. But now after both of his sons grew up, it was only him and Biwako. He stared down at the young child in his arms. A newborn and he already lost both of his parents. Adding the fact of the burden he carries, it seems the child would have a very hard life. Seeing the child wake up from his sleep Hiruzen smiled but pain flashed in his eyes for a moment. Naruto looked so much like Minato, he wondered what will he inherit from Kushina? He hoped it wasn't her love of pranks or Konoha will be doomed! He could already see the paperwork's triple in front of him.

Hiruzen sensed something in the cellar, he glanced at it to see that in the middle of the cellar a portal was opened. Making a portal was a very hard thing to do, he himself only knew personally three people who could and two of them were dead.

He watched, ready to attack if needed. Imagine his surprise when his student Jiraiya fell down and he seemed to have a child in his arms. Looking at the child. "Your son, I presume?"

"No! Well, yes." Jiraiya stopped and stared at him. "That's it?! You're just going to say 'You're son I presume'?"

Hiruzen just simply smiled at him, a sad smile that's is but a smile none less. "Why are you here, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya sighed at sat in one of the chairs in the office. "My student died, where else would I be?"

"I meant, why are you in my office?" Hiruzen explained. "Don't you want to see his and Kushina's bodies before they bury them? After all, we waited for you to arrive."

Jiraiya didn't face him, he turned to see the paintings that was placed in the office." I can't, sensei, I just can't. He was my student, the closest thing I have to a son." He paused, then corrected himself, "I saw him as a son. I just can't say goodbye."

Hiruzen sensing Jiraiya's discomfort, changed the subject. "What is his name?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked confusedly.

Hiruzen nodded at the child in Jiraiya's arm. "The child who might or might not be your son."

Jiraiya's eyes met Harry's. He just realized how quit Harry was. He introduced them, "This is Harry, my soon to be adopted son. Harry, this is Sarutobi Hiruzen, my sensei."

"He's from the outside world, isn't he?" Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, I found him in the forest."

"What about his parent's?"

"They abandoned him," Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "They abandoned him?"

"Yes," Jiraiya simply said.

"Explain," Hiruzen demanded.

So he did. Jiraiya told him everything. About how he found Harry, the house, the old woman, he didn't leave anything.

"So you decided to adopt him?" Hiruzen asked him, his eyes widened a little.

"Well yeah, I guess I just feel responsible. I mean, I was the one who found him and I can't leave him in an orphanage!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I mean look at him!" He motioned to Harry. Harry was holding Padfoot tightly, and yawning while he was rubbing his eyes.

"I guess he's adorable," Hiruzen admitted.

Jiraiya grinned. "Yes, he is. Plus women adore children." Suddenly he got a perverted grin. And his nose bled a little.

Hiruzen grinned a little before he turned serious. "What are you going to do about Naruto?"

Jiraiya blinked. "What about him?" He saw his sensei narrows his eyes. He continued, "He's going to live in Konoha, of course!"

Hiruzen glared at him. "And Harry?"

"Harry will travel with me," Jiraiya said as if the answer was obvious. But he regret it as soon as he said it, because he felt Hiruzen KI as soon as he finished.

"So you're going to leave your godson alone in this village, but take care of a child you have no relation to?" Hiruzen asked looking dangerously at him. He placed Naruto on the table. "Look at him. Can you really leave him?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. _He looks like Minato. _He thought sadly. "I admit, I don't really want to leave him. Even though it hurt seeing him I feel as if I'm betraying Minato."

Hiruzen smiled. "So you are going to take care of him?"

"No." At the glare he received, he explained, "You have to understand, Naruto looks a lot like Minato, and with the fact that I'm the one who's going to take care of him. Can you really say no one will suspect anything?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I can see the logic in your explanation, but that doesn't mean I approve of it. And I don't think Naruto will too when he grows up."

"I know, he might never forgive me," Jiraiya said. "But I hope one day he can finds it in his heart to give another chance when he's older."

"When he's older?" Hiruzen questioned him.

"Yes. You really think I'm going to leave him forever?" Jiraiya asked him. "Of course not! I'm going to return when he becomes a Genin. And I'll take him as my apprentice."

"If you are sure," Hiruzen said. "But I'm not going to support your decision Jiraiya. And when the times come I'll tell Naruto about you and why you left. And you should know that I'm going to tell him the whole truth about why you left."

"When?"

"After His Chunin exams," Hiruzen declared.

"Which one? For all you know he could fail the first time." Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen smirked. "That's for me to choose."

"I understand." Jiraiya nodded. As he stood up he glanced at Naruto whispering a soft goodbye. He turned to leave when he suddenly stopped. "Sensei?"

"Yes?" Hiruzen raised his eyebrow at Jiraiya curiously.

"Promise me something," Jiraiya said softly.

"If I can, I will," He promised.

"You know the treatment the other jinchuriki receive from their villages." He saw Hiruzen nod. "And I want you to promise me, if _anything_ like that happens to Naruto, you'll tell me?"

"I will," He promised. Hiruzen smiled. "Don't worry, Konoha will never treat Naruto that way."

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "I hope you're right, sensei. I hope you're right."

With one last goodbye, he turned and left.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Who should I bash in this story? And who should I pair with who?


	2. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. And I don't want to, I'd probably ruin them.**

* * *

Son Of a Sage

Meeting the Family

_Land of Fire, November 6_

**Shinku** (Crimson) was a simple small village. It's population was no more than two hundred citizens. Everyone knew each other since they were children, travelers stayed no longer than one or two days at most. And newcomers were rare, the last ones was over forty years ago, he should know it was him and his grandmother.

Jiraiya eyed the village sadly, as he took in the simple houses made of wood. There were only three to four stalls in the whole village, one simple inn and no pub's at all. He was standing on the middle of the road, then glanced down at Harry and mumbled, "Let's go."

As he walked to the inn, he heard the villagers gasp at his presence, but he ignored them .He was surprised he remembered the way, but then again he spent half of his childhood there. Jiraiya wanted to laugh at their reactions. Didn't they recall that he was one of them?

He reached the inn but didn't go in. He didn't know what to expect, and he was a little scared. He gave a grin when he saw that the inn didn't change at all Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself together and pushed the door. He smiled faintly when he heard the voice of a bell ringing. He looked up to see an old bell tied above the door.

"Hello Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's head turned to the direction of the voice. His eyes met with the eyes of the owner of the voice. It was an old woman with gray hair held in a neat bun, her warm blue eyes welcoming is return and her soft smile eased all of his worries. He let out a breath he didn't know he held. It has been like this since he was a child, if he got into a fight or trouble, her smile will always ease everything.

Returning her smile, he said, "hello Obaa-Chan." Then he added, "I'm back."

She beamed at him. "Welcome home Raiya-Kun." She walked to the backdoor and welcomed him, "come in."

It was nice to hear it. _'Home'_. Don't get him wrong, Konoha was his home but this place was his home too. It held part of him here, in every room and in every wall.

He followed her to the living room. The inn was a house his grandmother bought. They had rooms for the visitors, who didn't really come, maybe one in every three months. But that was okay, because he had his grandmother and that what mattered the most.

It was funny how people thought that Jiraiya came from a noble clan, or that he was the son of a Daimyo. But the truth was that in fact Jiraiya father was the heir of a rich civilian family. He had an affair with a servant, his mother. When she found out about her pregnancy, Jiraiya's mother, fearing his father's family wrath, ran away to her mother who helped her hide his father's identity. Personally he didn't blame her, his father backed off when he found out his mother was pregnant. He also denied their relationship saying he never slept with her or anything. And without her job, any money, or even a place to live, she left the capitol.

"Why don't you sit down Raiya-Kun?" His grandmother' smoothing voice returned him back to reality.

She frowned. "Is something bothering you?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing's bothering me." He sat down the chair, taking in the room. "This place didn't change at all."

It was true, the chairs were the same one twenty years ago. And the table was different but had the same designs. There was a bookshelf that held over thirty book, and the lamb was their neighbors gift when they first moved to the village. There were also two cups of tea on the table. But the room color did change, it was dark red. How could he miss that? Maybe it was the fact that he was very nervous? He hadn't seen his grandmother for twenty years! There were letters, and even few visitors, which were rare. He tried to start a conversation with his grandmother. "So you changed the paint color?"

After she finished drinking her tea and Place it back on the table. "Yes, Carmen is a lovely color isn't it?"

Jiraiya stared blankly at her, it looked dark red to him. Seeing his blank stare, his grandmother sighed, "never mind."

He thought heard her mumble, 'men', but decided to ignore it. He wasn't about to argue with her. If his grandmother said it was 'Carmen' then it was Carmen.

"So Obaa-Chan, how did you know I was coming?" Jiraiya asked, curiosity killing him.

"I didn't," She answered simply. He could sense that she was telling the truth. Why would his grandmother lie to him, anyway?

"So you're expecting a guest?" He asked her again. Somehow he had a feeling he'll dread the answer.

"No, Raiya-Kun. I'm not expecting any guest," She answered him, smiling gently. Realization struck him, suddenly Jiraiya felt his heart stop, he held his breath and there was a horrible feeling as if someone was twisting his stomach. He swallowed even though his throat was very dry. He searched the room not meeting her eyes.

Guilt filled him. He cursed himself mentally, why couldn't he visit his grandmother? Oh right. His _research_. For the first time since he began, Jiraiya never hated his writing career more than now. But his grandmother was always like this, believing in him and that he'll never forget his promises.

_" I promise you Ba-Chan! I'll return and I'll be the best Shinobi in the world!"_

His grandmother laughed and said she'd hold him to that promise. That was the last time he visited her for ten? Twenty years? He felt guilty he kept her waiting all of this year's.

"Ba-Chan," He started nervously. He watched as she gave him a curious look. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Who is it?" His grandmother asked. She was always a curious person, even when he was younger. Not saying that she prays at people's privacy. No, his grandmother wasn't like that. She just had the curiosity of a young child, always seeking knowledge. He remembered the days she'd tell him about her dreams how she wished to work as a teacher, teaching the children so they grow to love learning like she did. But that dream died when her parents forced her to get married and she became pregnant. Thankfully his grandfather was a good man and she slowly fell in love with him.

"Ba-Chan, this is Hikaru," He motioned to Harry or the newly named 'Hikaru'. "My son."

If he said that his grandmother's reaction didn't surprise him, he would be lying. It took him a while for it to sink it that his grandmother was _beaming_. But no, that wasn't what surprised him, it was the fact that he heard his grandmother say or to be accurate _shout_ 'Ha! Take that mother nature!' He sent her a bewildered look. What happened to his soft spoken grandmother?

He sweated a little, he never dealt with her behaving like this in his childhood days. "Ba-Chan," she turned to him. "Is there something wrong?"

She _blushed_ for the first time since his grandfather's death (or so people told him). She actually _blushed_. "Oh, Raiya-Kun," she chuckled. "It's just I never thought I'll ever be a great-grandmother! You don't know how happy I am."

"Why would you think that, Ba-Chan?" Jiraiya asked. Honestly why would she think that? He had women throwing themselves at him all the time, not saying he didn't have his eyes on someone. Oh, if he only knew.

His grandmother glanced nervously away from him. What could she say? 'Raiya-Kun I'm sorry. It's just that some of your _habits_ are a little bit worrying? And I wasn't really sure if you'll ever settle down?' she thought to herself. 'No, that wouldn't do.'

She coughed. " Needless to say, Jiraiya-Kun, are you trying to hide my grandson from me?"

Another thing about his grandmother she was a little unaware of her surroundings. Sometimes she tends to not pay any attention to things, unless you of course point it out to her. Just like now for example.

He sweatdropped a bit, before smiling and shaking his head. "Here he is, Ba-Chan." He gave Hikaru to her and it warmed is heart how quickly his grandmother accepted him. His smile grew when he saw her coo over Hikaru and how handsome he'll be, and how she just knew he'll charm everyone he meets.

"How old is he?" Her question caught him of guard. His age? He looked at Hikaru, he looked one year old. But how old he really is? Jiraiya didn't have a clue.

"One year old," He watched her carefully. "I think."

It was completely silent and it freaked him out. "Jiraiya." His grandmother turned to face him slowly, and he could swear he heard a death march playing in the background. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Was it getting hot here? Jiraiya thought, as he started to sweat, and then his grandmother gave him _the look_. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, _the look._ And Jiraiya may or may have not pissed himself, for 'till this day he'll never admit it. Even if you bribe him with thousands of women's that could rival Tsunada in looks. Okay, maybe he will. Continuing on.

"I never found out his birthday." The temperature started getting hotter." I mean, it's not what you think!" That sadly didn't stop the temperature from boiling. Finally he let out. "He's adopted." The temperature returned to normal.

"Adopted?" His grandmother mused. Staring at him, meeting his eyes. Jiraiya nodded his head hurriedly. "And you don't know when is his birthday?" He nodded again, afraid to speak against her. She nodded her head then stood up giving him Hikaru.

Jiraiya sighed in relief. His grandmother would have made _one hell of Kunoichi._ He blinked when he saw Hikaru in his arms. "W-where are you going?" He asked his grandmother when she stood in front of the door.

"To the kitchen," She answered simply, as if it should answer all of his questions.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked again. Wasn't it obvious already?

She shook her head at his question. "To bake a cake. From today and onward this day is going to be Hikaru's birthday!"

It took him a moment but Jiraiya grinned when he heard her answer, "I'll have you know that Hikaru adores carrot cakes."

"No, he doesn't," His grandmother said, Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, he does!" Jiraiya insisted. He knows his son better than everyone after all.

His grandmother smiled. "Fine, I'll make a carrot cake. But I doubt he'll eat any of it." She turned to Hikaru and gave him a kiss on the check. "Wait a second Hikaru-Kun, Emiko-Ba-Chan. Will make you the best cake in the world!" Then she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Even if it's a carrot cake'

"Don't you mean Hii-Oba-Chan?" Emiko scowled at her grandson, as much as she loved him she was a woman and she didn't like to be reminded of her age. Glancing at Hikaru, she prayed that he doesn't end up like his father.

And that's how 'Hikaru' met his Great-grandmother and had his first birthday with his father. To Emiko's horror and Jiraiya's ultimate delight, Hikaru _does_ love carrot cakes. Of course, the reason for Emiko's hate for carrot is a story for another time.

* * *

_Land of Fire, December 14_

**Suishou**(Crystal) was the city of dreams, it was big fitting over more than three thousand citizens. Most people go there to accomplish their dreams hence the title, or to lose all of the money they have gambling. In one of the many casinos located in the city and one of the most popular sat a woman.

The woman was beautiful. She looked at the prime of her life with long blonde hair that she tied into two loose ponytails. There was a violet rhombus mark on her forehead and her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a green haori with the kanji for **Gamble**. She also had a grey kimono style sleeveless blouse, it was held by dark obi that matched her pants. Lastly, she wore a necklace around her neck.

The woman's name was Senju Tsunade, the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage _Senju Hashirama._ And the grandniece of Nidaime Hokage _Senju Tobirama_. Tsunade was one of the legendary Sannin's and one of the former teammate of Jiraiya's. She's also happens to be known as 'The Legendary Sucker'.

It explained her situation right now. Tsunade heard of the yearly annual gambling festival, even though Tsunade happens to have a _very _bad luck and to be in debts of many peoples, that didn't stop her love for gambling.

Tsunade started at the money in front of her in mixture of happiness and horror. Let me explain the situation to you, whenever Tsunade won at _anything_ (Bets, Gambles, etc.), something bad _always_ happens, no matter what. Tsunade collected her money as fast as she can, when she finished she ran to her and Shizune hotel room. Appearing as a blur to all of the bystanders she ran by.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled in fear. What was going to happen? Will someone she knew going to die? Maybe there will be an earth attack? Her throat tightened she couldn't even bear to think if her sensei was going to summon her back to Konoha. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of negative thoughts and focus. She found Shizune standing at the hallway and staring at her worriedly. "What is wrong Tsunade-Sama?"

She sighed after placing the bag of moneys on the table, then sat on the couch placing her head in her hands. " I won," Tsunade whispered, horror evident in her voice.

"W-what did you say?" Shizune asked, hugging Tonton tightly. Her eyes widen in surprise, but there was also a hint of hesitate and a little fear in them.

"I won," Tsunade repeated her voice hoarse. "And I don't know what's going to happen now."

Shizune bit her lips, glancing at Tsunade every once in a while. She took a step back in surprise, when Tsunade stood up suddenly and turned to her and said. "Pack everything Shizune." She took a deep breath. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Not so fast Hime."

Tsunade froze, she knew that voice too well. She turned slowly to the window her eyes met with the sight of a man sitting on the window side, a grin on his face. "Jiraiya?" she whispered. She hasn't seen him for a long time. Tsunade would never admit it, but she missed the pervert a little and to see him was a shock to her.

But the shock only lasted a second, before she stared calmly at him. "What do you want Jiraiya?"

The man chuckled. "Don't hide your excitement, Hime." She scowled at him." I know you're happy to see me."

Tsunade snorted. "As if." Something flashed in Jiraiya eyes that made her feel guilty. She huffed and turned away from him.

Jiraiya coughed, capturing the attention of the two 'young' women , he smiled nervously at them. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me. Can you-"

Tsunade interrupted him, "No. Whatever it is, the answer is no."

Jiraiya looked at her slyly. "What if I said I'll pay you?"

It seems Jiraiya knew which buttons to hit, the second he finished, Tsunade's eyes changed the Ryo sign. Before her eyes changed back and she eyed him warily. "Depends at how much you're going to pay me?"

Jiraiya hid a smirk; he had her hooked. "Oh. Not much. Just five hundred Ryo for one hour," He said nonchalantly.

The Ryo sign returned for a second. Then, Tsunade asked him, "how long will it take?"

"More than six hours." Jiraiya grinned. Ah, the things his former teammate will do for money. Poor her, she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

_Six hours? That means three thousand Ryo. _Tsunade lips curled. "I'm in!" She decided, ignoring the protests of her student.

"Excellent!" Jiraiya grinned like a mad man, scaring Tsunade and Shizune quite a bit, making the former start regretting her decision. "Now, I just want you to babysit my precious Hikaru!"

Shizune swallowed, feeling scared before asking, "H-Hikaru?" Who knew who Hikaru could be? Maybe one of Jiraiya's toads? Even though the name didn't really fit in her opinion.

Jiraiya smiled pride filled him, even though Hikaru was still a young boy, it didn't stop Jiraiya from being proud of him. "Yes, Hikaru. My son."

"S-Son?" Tsunade asked him to make sure what she heard was right. Seeing his nod, she couldn't contain her laughter. That was met with a frown from Jiraiya. She waved her hand. "I can't believe from out of us all it was _you, _Jiraiya, who ends up having a child."

Jiraiya sighed before admitting." I guess I was always the least likely to have a child. I mean, even I can't believe I have a son; it just didn't sink in yet."

Shizune watched both of them unreadable expression her face. Shaking her head at the two Sannin's, She stood up and left them alone. She wasn't going to bother listening to them since she already knew she can't keep up with them. Maybe she could catch some sleep? Kami-Sama knows, she didn't have any the last few days.

Oblivious to Shizune leaving, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "So who's the unlucky lady?"

Jiraiya sent her a sly look. "Be careful, Tsunade-Hime or someone will think you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? There is no possible way I can be jealous. In fact, I pity the poor woman who had your son!" Tsunade said. Giving her back to him, she missed the look on his face.

Coughing again, Jiraiya looked away from her. "Anyway. I'm going to bring Hikaru-Kun. You better take care of him."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go bring the gaki already." If it wasn't for the money, Tsunade wouldn't have bothered with babysitting anyway.

Jiraiya jumped out of the window. Tsunade would have been surprised, if she wasn't already used to seeing Ninja's jumping and that she's one herself.

It took Jiraiya more than five minutes to bring Hikaru. The moment she saw him, Tsunade had to stop herself from gapping. She might or might not have imagined Hikaru looking _exactly _ like Jiraiya, with the same disgusting _giggle_. She was surprised to not meet a Chibi-Jiraiya. His son looked nothing like him! Hikaru had black messy hair and emerald green eyes. He gave her a chubby grin.

"He must have inherited his mother's look," Tsunade commented, watching the child warily. She had to check if Hikaru had already inherited his father perverseness. "I Pray to Kami-Sama that he doesn't have your personality."

"Hey!" Jiraiya protested. "What's wrong with my 'charming' personality?" He smiled at her. Was it just her or did his teeth _sparkle?_

"Do you _really_ want me to tell you?" Tsunade asked. He was a good man. He really was. But would it _kill_ him to stop being a pervert? (Probably yes.)

"Never mind," Jiraiya said. He didn't really want to know. "Anyway, Hikaru this Tsunade, your babysitter. Hime, this is Hikaru. Have fun!" With speed that rival's the Hiraishin, he gave Hikaru to Tsunade and bolted out of the room.

Blinking, Tsunade turned to Hikaru. "So it's just us, huh?" She said. Realizing just now that Shizune left the room. She hadn't babysit any child since Na- She shook her head. She wasn't going there. No, she wasn't going to think about him. Deciding to do the only thing she was 'good' at, she turned to the child looking at him awkwardly, "_So, _ do you know how to gamble?"

Hikaru blinked innocently at her. Sighing, why did she accept the job again? Oh right. _The money_. She frowned, what was Hikaru biting? Grabbing the paper, it was a note with a Chibi-Jiraiya making a peace sign while grinning slyly. Opening it she started it twitch. She glared at the paper hatefully. The cursed words was written in it. She took a deep breath. "JIRAIYA!"

_Don't forget to change Hikaru's diaper!_

_-Jiraiya_

* * *

_Land of the Wind, December 21_

The land of Wind was such a nice place at winter. The weather wasn't cold but wasn't hot either, more like a little warm at day and cool at night. Of course, the wind never stopped blowing, even then Jiraiya mused it was such a nice place for a vacation at that time of the year. He grinned when two beautiful women's were playing with Hikaru, who was sitting on his lap. Yes. Women _do _like a man with children.

Why was he there? Simple. One of his spies found information's on whether Iwa would attack Konoha or not. And right now, he decided to relax for a bit when he found out that Iwa still suffered from the Third Shinobi War, and they decided against attacking Konoha. They all don't need a Fourth War. Neither of the villages would survive if they _did_ attack.

Not that Iwa knew about Konoha questionable survival. They just knew theirs. Anyway, he smiled when more woman joined him. Ahh heaven. He giggled as all the women's asked Hikaru different questions. Closing his eyes, he could see it! His next Icha Icha volume 2! Suddenly, he heard a woman begging Hikaru to say anything, just to talk.

Jiraiya's eyes snapped open. He begged Hikaru silently not to speak. Hikaru stared at him confusedly, while Jiraiya shook his head no. Hikaru grinned and nodded. Jiraiya relaxed a little bit. But froze when Hikaru slowly pointed at him. _Oh oh_. And shouted. "**Ero**(Pervert)!

All the women froze at turned to him slowly. Knowing what was going to happen, Jiraiya took Hikaru and ran as fast as he can. While screaming. "RUN-LIKE-BITCH JUSTU!"

Why has this always happened? How could Tsunade be so cruel? He grimaced. As revenge for letting her change Hikaru's dipper, Tsunade made it her life mission to teach Hikaru how to say 'Ero' and to associated with him. So every time someone asked Hikaru to say something he'd always shout pervert and point at Jiraiya. Even Emiko found the situation was funny. Why did all this shit happen to him?

* * *

**Wow Just wow. Thanks to everyone who favored/followed/reviewd this story.** **I'm so happy I finally finished the second chapter, I really thought I never would.**

**But sorry for the long wait. School start and the teachers never gives us a break. Please tell me what do you think!**


End file.
